5 Songfic Drabbles
by racheyroo
Summary: Just some drabbles. See a/n inside for more. Rated M to be on the safe side. DM/HP that was a ultra sucky summary - sorry!


**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns these characters. Though _one _day I WILL steal Draco from her

**A/N: I know I know, another one of these things. Just ignore it if you don't wanna read, I'm cool. I just wanted to do something quick to see of I could get past my writers block & apparently I can. I am! Whoop whoop! But if you do read, & like - please press the pretty review button for me =]**

* * *

_Rules:_

_1. Open up MSWord or whatever you use to write.  
__2. Go to iTunes. Make sure shuffle is ON. Hit PLAY.  
__3. Whatever song plays, you must write a short DRABBLE (i.e. approx. 100 words) to match the theme of the song.  
__4. You ONLY have the amount of time that the song goes for. When the song stops, you STOP writing.  
__5. Don't cheat and continue. Don't pause songs. Don't skip songs.  
__6. Include the SONG NAME with the title of each drabble.  
__7. No rating limit. Any pairing but must be SLASH/YAOI. At LEAST have five drabbles written. Go bananas.  
__8. Do not make any major alterations to the fic afterwards. Do not prepare anything beforehand. It's the fun of it.  
__Optional: Include a few lines from the song, especially the ones that inspire you to write a certain scene. Also, if you wish to tag someone, by all means, tag away._

* * *

**Chained To You - Savage Garden**

You kissed me, just the once. At that party. Do you remember? We were dancing to that muggle singer Madonna.  
I can't stop thinking about it. About you Harry. I'm wrapped up in you. I have to be with you. Chained to you  
Temptation, desire, fate, and destiny - I'm no longer in control of who I am, what I am. Without you I am nothing.  
I have to be with you, wanna be, gotta be chained to you  
I think about you all the time, think about it all the time. The look in your eyes that night, the fire the blazed behind emerald green.  
There's magic all around you, it's bringing me to my knees. I want you. I need you. I love you. I love you Harry Potter. I fucking love you.

**

* * *

**

**1stp Klosr (reanimation remix) - Linkin Park**

'We have to end this. I can't do this anymore. I'm falling apart.'  
'Dray, Draco, my love. Don't say such things. We're so good together.'  
'All your words, they're lies. None of this makes sense to me anymore.'  
Harry's face dropped as he realised Draco was serious. 3 years of pure bliss with each other and now Draco was breaking up with him.  
'I need room to breathe Harry. You're suffocating me. Pushing me closer to the edge.'  
'I can change Dray. I promise you. My love for you will spur me on to do this.'  
'NO! You won't change. You never do. You act like there's never anything wrong.'  
'But... but....'  
'SHUT UP WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!' Draco broke down and sobbed. 'Listen to me; I want, no, need you to go. Leave me alone. Before I break.'

* * *

**The Cross - Within Temptation**

_Dear Draco,_

_Why did you go? Why did you betray me? Lie to me? Why am I still calling your name through my tears?  
__You're so cold. You show no emotion around me anymore. You left me for her. I took you back coz I love you, love you more than oxygen. Can't you see that?  
__You have a hold on me. We're bonded. I need you to let me go but you were, are, too selfish to let me go. Though you're happy to come and go as you please. To fuck that whore. Stop living a lie. Stop lying to me, to yourself, to everyone._

_Always yours  
__Harry_

3 hours later

Draco rushes to embrace his lover. Nuzzling his neck he whispers 'I love you harry. Always. I'm sorry'  
'Why did it take you so long to embrace me, my dear?' Harry asks before pressing his lips against Draco's#

* * *

**Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne**

Harry rushed into the great hall during break. Nodding at Hermione he stood on one of tables, music began to echo all around the hall and Harry began singing along.  
'Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend' he looked directly at Draco, who was staring opened mouthed at him, whilst Pansy, his girlfriend glared at him.  
'I know that you like me' he grinned ' you know it's not a secret'  
Everyone in the hall stared as Harry made his way seductively towards Draco. Pushing Pansy aside he straddled the fair haired Slytherin  
'Any second you'll be wrapped around my finger, coz I can do it so much better'  
Draco smiled as he leaned down to catch Harry's lips with his own

**

* * *

**

**It's The Things You Do - 5ive**

It's the things you do. The way you look at me. The way you moan as my lips meet yours. The look in your eyes after we've fucked.  
I'm falling in love with you. Coz of the things you do. The little stupid things. The big heroic things.  
I know you can see it happening. Let it. Let me be yours. What else can I do to prove that my love for you is real? What more do you need from me?  
Draco my love, just give me a chance. You'll see. Let me fill you up.  
I love you more than enough. More than you deserve possibly. But I do.  
I have nothing left to prove this to you. Coz it's the things YOU do


End file.
